Can You Keep A Secret?
by iwannagibbs
Summary: An alternate ending to the Yankee White episode.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just really like them

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, I just really like them.

**Author's Note:** Here is a different ending to Yankee White. Why? Because I've always thought based on how Gibbs looked at Kate in this episode their being together was never in doubt. And I don't think he would have waited very long to make his move.

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Caitlyn Todd, soon-to-be ex-Secret Service Agent was walking to her car after an exhausting couple of days that included a terrorist being killed on Air Force One and her job going down the proverbial drain. One thing didn't really have anything to do with the other but that didn't matter anyway. She had resigned because she'd been dating a Marine Major on the President's detail and that was against the rules. Kate had always thought of herself as a rule follower so it was the right thing to do to resign. Better than getting fired. Made it easier to get a new job too. Just as she got to her car Agent Todd hear running footsteps behind her and turned around, hand on her gun, to see who was approaching.

"You know Agent Gibbs running up behind me is a good way to get yourself shot" Kate exclaimed as NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs came to a halt next to her car.

"My goodness, Agent Todd, or should I say Ms. Todd, you sure do seem determined to shoot me," replied Gibbs with his famous smirk firmly in place.

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"My ride just called and cancelled on me. Can you give me a lift?"

Kate looked at him with suspicion. "You know for some reason I don't think that's a very good idea but I'll do it anyway. Get in."

"Thanks. You hungry? I'm starving and I'll be happy to buy you dinner. Agent Bauer tells me you resigned. You shouldn't turn down a free meal now that you are unemployed."

"You really are a bastard you know that? Yes, I resigned but I don't need a charity dinner Gibbs." Kate was pissed and the stupid grin on Gibbs' face wasn't helping matters. She glared at him and said, "You better wipe that smirk off your face Gibbs or you can walk to the Navy Yard."

Gibbs realized he had hurt her feelings and made her made all at the same time. Not a good idea and not what he meant to do. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I just really wanted to take you to dinner and I thought you'd be more likely to go if it was sort of a joke that's all."

Kate looked at Gibbs and realized he was being sincere. He had that same kind of dreamy look she had seen when he was looking at her as she was lying on the couch after she got sick. She had thought at the time they were connecting somehow. She certainly was attracted to him even if he was obstinate, rude and overbearing. He was also very handsome and very sexy with the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen and a really great smile when he showed it which wasn't very often. If Kate was honest with herself she'd have to admit she had been thinking a lot about Jethro Gibbs in the past two days—and nights.

Gibbs interrupted her thoughts when he said, "So will you go to dinner with me?"

"Yes, I will. Where would you like to go?" Kate felt like she was stepping into a minefield but she decided to go anyway. She was attracted to this man and wanted to spend some time with him.

"If you want I could drive," Gibbs said as he stepped closer and put his hand out for the keys.

Kate handed him the keys and started to step around him to go to the other side of the car. Before she could do that Gibbs took her in his arms and kissed her like she hadn't been kissed in a very long time—maybe ever. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other on the middle of her back pressing her close to his chest. Kate's hands, after an initial moment of just hanging by her sides, went to his chest and then around his neck. When he couldn't go without a breath any longer Gibbs backed off the kiss to trail his mouth down Kate's throat, across her clavicle and back again.

Kate finally regained some of her senses and said, "Gibbs, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you Agent Todd. Isn't that obvious? And if I'm not mistaken you are kissing me back."

"Well yes, but I mean why are you kissing me?"

"Why? Because I've wanted to ever since you first threatened to shoot me. Because I've been wondering how you would taste and how you would feel in my arms. Because I'm crazy about you and I couldn't wait another minute to let you know that." While he was saying all this his eyes never left her face and his hands never stopped caressing her arms and her back.

Kate didn't know what to say but she knew she had surely enjoyed that kiss and the feel of Jethro's hands on her body. Without thinking—thinking is overrated she decided—Kate stepped into Jethro's arms and kissed him firmly and passionately. When his tongue nudged her lower lip she gladly granted him access and he deepened the kiss as he backed her up against the side of the car. Kate's fingers played in his hair and held him firmly against her mouth. When Jethro pressed against her with his hips she responded by moving her hands to his butt and pulling him tightly against her. Kisses were being spread all around and hands were roaming up and down their bodies before Jethro finally pulled back and managed to suggest they should get in the car before someone walked up on them.

After they were safely in the car, Jethro leaned over to Kate and with his mouth next to her ear he whispered, "Do you still want dinner?"

Kate nipped his lower lip and her hand slid down to his thigh before she said, "Maybe later. Right now I think you better get us someplace very private, very quickly."

"Yes Ma'am."

They made it to Kate's apartment in record time. Clothes littered the floor from the front door to the bed as Kate and Jethro wasted no time getting down to the business of getting to know each other very well. Later as they lay tangled together touching and kissing each other softly Jethro said, "I have a problem Kate."

"Welcome to my world. At least you have a job. What's your problem?"

"The problem is I want you to come to work for me but I also want to keep doing this with you and you know the rules about all that."

Kate raised up on an elbow and looked at Gibbs. "You want me to come to work at NCIS?"

"Yeah, you'd be a great agent. But…"

"But you'd be my boss and sleeping with one of your agents would be a bad idea, right?"

"It's not a bad idea at all, at least not in this case but it is against the rules."

"What if I don't want to come to work for NCIS or continue sleeping with you?"

"Then I guess I wouldn't have a problem. At least not the same problem. Is that what you are saying?"

Kate rolled over and laid on top of Jethro pinning his hands to the bed and kissing him on the mouth so sweetly he hoped she would never stop. "No that's not what I'm saying." Kate said when she finally let Jethro breathe again. "I would love to work for you, I think. I know I want to keep 'doing this with you' as you so eloquently put it. So what's your solution to this dilemma, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Can you keep a secret Agent Todd?"

"Well, I did use to work for the SECRET Service you know!"

"Alright then, there's our answer," Jethro laughed as he flipped them over so he could pin Kate down and kiss her breathless.

END


End file.
